1999
by Nettle-Inis
Summary: Finchel Week 2014 That New Year's Eve was one of those to remember for the rest of his life , they will entered in the new millennium, but the alcohol at the party made it very difficult.


**Finchel week 2014 – Day 4 - 1999**

That New Year's celebration was one of those to remember for the rest of his life , they will entered in the new millennium, but the alcohol at the party made it very difficult.

When Finn arrived at Puck' house, the guy was already Drunk.

Finn was not the party type, and he avoided going to drink a lot because he liked to remember the party, but it was New Year's Eve .

A couple of hours and drinks later, Finn walked into the kitchen in search of a cold beer.

He passed people passed out on the floor, across the hall staggered surpassing a table in which there was a drinking contest , and went into the kitchen but was stopped at the door .

A tall girl half his size was leaning toward the refrigerator looking for something inside the appliance.

The boy then had a perfect ass wrapped in black leggings in plain sight.

"Wow" let out the boy opening his eyes.

She turned around and pulled up showing deep brown eyes who look at his figure with a smile of appreciation.

" You're not from here , are you? " He said with a half-smile.

"you Know the whole city ? " she Replied the curious

"No, but certainly I'd remember one like you if I saw you go to school," said Finn approached the girl who blushed at the compliment .

" Finn "

" Rachel"

" Beer ? " She asked after a moment of silence , handing him the bottle taken from the fridge.

He went even further and picked up the drink.

" You're only here for the party ,stranger ?" he asked opening the beer with a wrist shot over the sink

" I moved a few days ago for the new year . " she said, leaning against the sink. " My cousin invited me to the party to introduce me someone and interact with his friends "

" I doubt that New Year's Eve is the best time , or that the people who introduced you would remember you tomorrow afternoon. " He said waving bottles of alcohol scattered around the house.

She laughed , " you're right!"

" I will remember you tomorrow," Finn said , putting down his beer on the sink and leaning over to give a kiss on the lips to the girl. This responded with enthusiasm and encircled his neck with her arms resting his hands around her hair .

xxx

The first day of theyear Puck woke up with a huge headache, in a bed that was not his with a girl he did not remember the name .

Leaving the room he saw a couple of people passed out on the couch in the living room and some that , with faces destroyed, came out of the house or collecting clothes.

The boy went to his room in his boxers , he opened the door and , without looking at the bed, walked over to the cabinet to get the dresses. He stopped when he heard a groan coming from his shoulders .

He turned back to the bed and saw the unmistakable hair of his best friend between the covers.

" Finn ! What the fuck are you doing in my bed? "He said, throwing a pillow.

In the midst of blankets there was a movement and a smaller figure stood brushing aside the blankets and revealing the bare back of Finn and a brunette with nose a little bigger than normal.

Finn rubbed his eyes bothered by the light coming from the door.

"What happens?" asked the girl woke up by the noise that the boy was doing opening up the furniture to bring clothes .

Finn looked up seeing Puck looked at them with a raised eyebrow . "Happy New Year , dude ! "

The boy with the Mohawk-crested turned to the girl.

"Are you here for two days and you had sex with the quarterback ! And you ... " he said to Finn ," ... you've sex with my cousin "

Finn turned to Rachel

"He's your cousin ? "

Puck shook his head and walked out of the room with a sigh

" Happy new year Finn "

Said Puck and Finn replied absently looking at the girl next to him.

"It will be"

English isn't my first language so If there is some mistakes, I'm sorry xD

This history take part in the Finchel week organized by Marta, Marisa and Sofia.

Link here for the informative page


End file.
